chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars of Space Jam is an all-new Cartoon All-Stars/Looney Tunes crossover movie by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It appeared on YouTube. Plot As NBA superstar Michael Jordan meet Alvin Seville, Winnie the Pooh and the characters are hanging out with) retires from basketball to pursue a career in baseball, Mister Swackhammer, the proprietor of the extraterrestrial theme park "Moron Mountain", is seeking new attractions for his failing park. He sends his minions, the "Nerdlucks" and the Bowser Family, to capture the Looney Tunes, who reside deep below the surface of the Earth. The Looney Tunes retaliate by challenging the Nerdlucks to a basketball game (seeing as that they aren't very tall). To prepare for the game, the Nerdlucks return to Earth and steal the talent of top NBA stars Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson and Shawn Bradley. The Nerdlucks use the stolen talent to become the "Monstars", gigantic creatures that the Looney Tunes are unable to defeat by themselves. To aid them, the Looney Tunes summon a reluctant Michael, Pooh and all the others, and his wormy and rotund assistant Stan Podolak. Jordan is reluctant at first, but the Monstars come and humiliate him. This along with the news that the NBA stars can no longer play confirms Jordan's decision to help the Looney Tunes. Soon after, the game between Pooh And The Characters the Looney Tunes and Bowser Koopa And the Monstars begins, but the Looney Tunes appear to be no match for them even with Michael's help as the Monstars completely dominate the entire first half. As halftime begins, Stan becomes suspicious on how the Monstars are able to play so well and spies on them inside their locker room. While he is ultimately caught (and heavily roughed up), he does discover that the Monstars stole the talents of the NBA players. Meanwhile, Michael tries to raise the Looney Tunes' spirits who are already accepting defeat. Meanwhile Bugs grabs a water bottle and labels it "Michael's Secret Stuff" in order to boost everyone's confidence by "claiming" it is what helps Michael play basketball well. Everyone drinks from the bottle and with their spirits raised, the Looney Tunes make an amazing comeback against the Monstars and reduce the Monstar's giant lead to only a few points. At that point, Mister Swackhammer yells at the Monstars for losing their lead and Michael decides to confront Swackhammer about the NBA players' stolen talent. Michael proposes to raise the stakes; if the Looney Tunes win, the Monstars are to return the talent, but if the Monstars win, they can have Michael as the new attraction for Moron Mountain. Intrigued by this offer, Mister Swackhammer demands the Monstars to play as dirty as possible. The Looney Tunes are then roughed up by the brutal playing style of the Monstars until only Michael, Bugs, Lola and Daffy are left standing leaving them short one player. Bill Murray, being friends with the producer of the film, is able to enter the Looney Tunes' world and join their team, averting forfeiture. By the climax of the game, the Tunes are down by one and it is up to Michael to score the final point for his team. Using his infamously extendable arm, Michael manages to make the basket and win the game. Swackhammer scolds the Monstars for losing the game, however with some motivation from Michael, the Monstars realize they do not have to tolerate Swackhammer's abuse. They stand up to him and tie him to a rocket and send him to the Moon. Despite everything that has happened between the Looney and Nerdlucks, the Looney Tunes allow the Nerdlucks to stay on Earth instead of returning to Moron Mountain. Afterwards, the Looney Tunes return Michael to Earth, where he returns the stolen talent to their respective owners. They later prompt him to return to the NBA, mirroring his real-life comeback. Trivia *Arthur and his friends, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo), Baby Kermit, Ash Ketchum, Simba, Alvin Seville, Baloo, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Tennessee Tuxedo, Ttark all thier characters are heroes The Bowser Family, Ranamon, and Karai guest star in this film. Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Sports Films